


Dissolve Me

by Emmybanks_234



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Antman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, basically endgame messed everyone up and the characters in endgame are definitely not an exception, implied PTSD, implied trauma, kind of, post Endgame, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybanks_234/pseuds/Emmybanks_234
Summary: Scott and Hope have some alone time together after Endgame and find time to comfort each other and process their traumas. smut happens at some point during this.very smutty.





	Dissolve Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the first fic I have finished in a long time. I started this almost immediately after watching Endgame but have only managed to finish it now.

They were here alone together. Scott couldn't believe it. He'd lost Hope not once but twice. First with Germany, then Thanos.

But still he couldn’t believe she was actually here right now, holding his hand looking up at him in his room at the avengers compound.

She was blinking up at him through her thick lashes. "Scott?"

Her voice was breaking and an unanswered question remained in the air.

She had literally been turned to dust for five years and brought back suddenly and was only just getting to process the entire thing.

"Hope," he answered, his voice equally small It's okay. I'm here. You're here. We're okay".

He brought his hand to her face caressing her cheek assuring himself she was actually there.

He leaned down slightly. She met him halfway. Their lips met and they kissed. Slow and soft

It tasted like salt. He was crying. Or was it her. Scott couldn't tell. It was probably both of them.

He pulled back gently and their eyes met.

"I-I don't know what happened. One moment I was there and then, then I was dust or ash or something. But then I was back again, but everything was different. And you. You were gone. I was scared Scott. So scared." Hope sobbed.

His arms circled her and pulled her into his chest. He'd never seen Hope this shaken before. He didn't quite know how to deal with it.

He was definitely crying too. Sobbing into her hair. She pulled him closer.  
"Hey, hey it's okay." She whispered into his chest through her own muffled tears.

Scott didn't know how much time they spent like that, just holding each other. It could have been minutes, could have been years. He didn't much care, time melted away when he was with her.

Eventually their hugging turned into kissing once more. Soft at first, gentle and comforting a way of making sure they were still both here together, but the intense need for closeness quickly took over, the pressure increasing.

Scott could still taste salt on Hope's lips. He tried to kiss it away, devour all traces of sadness that remained. It still lingered.

Hope's mouth opened and his tongue slipped in, caressing hers. His hand raked through her hair and pulled her gently closer, deepening the kiss. Hope made a noise in the back of her throat, halfway between a sob and a moan.

She began walking him backwards towards his bed. He followed moving his free hand to untuck her tank top from her sweatpants.  
Her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto the bed pulling him down on top of her. He stumbled, collapsing on her instead. Hope lets out a small laugh. God. Her laugh. Scott would walk through hell to hear that laugh.

She moves back across the bed and he follows. She's lying back against his pillow, her dark hair fanned out like a halo.

He stares at her, trying to take a picture with his mind. He commits every inch of her face to his memory. Every line, every crease, every hair, every freckle.

She lifts her head up and reclaims his mouth. Suddenly everything is a blur. Mouth tongue teeth. He needs more. Needs her. And it’s not just physical. They'd had sex before but it had never been quite like this. There had always been emotion behind the physical action but emotion had never been the forefront of their needs quite so strongly.

He pulls her tank top over her head, quite glad she'd already changed out her wasp suit. His hand skims over her taut stomach running over the hard plane of her skin. He hooks his hand up under the elastic band of her sports bra, running his thumb gently over the underside of her breast.

She pulls the garment over her head and he catches her neck with his mouth. He sucks on her pulsepoint until she lets out a loud moan. He moves his ministrations down, kissing and sucking gently as he moves lower down her body.

Hope squirms as his tongue swipes over her nipple. Scott holds her still and catches it in his mouth. He licks and sucks at it until it pebbles and goes stiff against the flat of his tongue. He moves across to her other rosy bud to give it a similar treatment.

She gasps his name back arching further into his mouth and scrabbling to get his shirt off. He breaks from his task to discard the pesky garment.  
She pulls him back down on top of her and the feeling of his skin on hers is electric. They're making out desperately and hands are roaming desperate for some grip on reality.  
Hope bites his lip and he groans out her name as his hips jerk against hers. She responds with a gasp as his hard member pushes against her core.  
Its too much for him. He needs her. She needs him.

He makes quick work of her pants throwing them across the room in his haste.

He leans down and begins to tug at her boyshorts with his teeth in an attempt to pull them off. Instead he fails miserably, he hears a slight laugh from Hope as he quickly just pulls them off.

He moves his head more comfortably between his thighs and begins kissing his way up towards her center. His fingers move to gently tease her lips.

He opens her up and begins using his tongue to softly begin his ministrations. The flat of his tongue began lapping at her folds, tasting her.  
He begins to add more pressure as Hope's moans get louder. Carefully he slides his tongue into her, opening her fully.

He removes his tongue and adds his finger, gently pumping in and out of her. He works her insides making her pliable and then adds a second finger.

His fingers thrust in and out of her working her up. Her hips begin jutting against his to meet his movements and he can tell that she’s close. He lowers his head to find her clit to help her over the edge. He begins sucking gently at the sensitive nub and soon enough shes crying his name and pulling at his hair as he carries her over the edge.

Hope lies still for a minute catching her breath in the aftermath of her orgasm. But soon enough shes grabbing him and pulling him up to her mouth. She kisses him deeply and tastes herself on his mouth and moans uninhibitedly.

“Scott?" She whispers into his mouth.

His only reply is a groan.

"You are still wearing far too much clothing for my liking" she whispers, highlighting her response by cupping him through his clothing.  
He gasps unable to respond in any other way.

She continues kissing him sloppily as she tugs his pants and boxers down. He breaks contact for a moment to shrug them off, but it’s barely a second before she reclaims his lips.

Her hands roam to down to caress his naked cock and he gasps at the contact. She slowly moves her hand up and down teasing him.

Above her Scott falls to his elbows." Hope please," he begs, "I don't think I'll last".

She stops immediately but smirks up at him. "Well then Lang, you better get yourself inside me before its too late." She quips at him.

Scott almost falters a second, it’s the closest Hope's been to her old self the entire night. A painful feeling, remarkably similar to nostalgia hits him.

"Yes Ma'am" he replies. He's half-tempted to salute her.

Her hips rise up to grind against his seeking relief. He props himself up on his elbows and positions himself at her entry.

“Wait a second” he interrupts, scrambling off the bed. He's digging through the bedside cabinet looking for something. Triumphantly, he pulls out a foil packet.  
"Almost forgot" he explains, tearing open the condom package with his teeth. He takes out the condom and rolls it onto his hard member.

He climbs back over Hope and re positions himself . He looks down at her meeting his eyes waiting for her permission. She nods. He begins slowly to push inside her. He goes slow, letting himself stretch her. She can feel the delightful burn of her muscles stretching to accommodate him and relishes the feeling.

"Is this okay?" He asks, once he's full buried hilt.

"God, yes" she responds and with that he begins to move.

At first it's achingly slow. She moans impatiently.

Once he's almost out he begins to push back in a little faster this time beginning to set the rhythm. Her hips move up to meet his thrusts.

Normally, when they have sex Hope tends to be the much more dominant one. He's usually happy to let her take the lead. To let her push him down onto the bed and ride him until they're both spent, but right now he thinks that this is what they both need.

He's close now and so is she. He reaches down to rub her clit feeling her walls begin to tighten. Her lips connect with his neck sucking a mark into it as he finally pushes her over the edge once more. The clenching of her muscles takes him too and they finish together.

They lie there for a minute catching their breath before Scott makes his way across the room to dispose of the used condom. He grabs a towel from the bathroom to clean the sticky fluids from between their legs.

He crawls back into bed bed next to her and pulls her close. They fall asleep naked in each others arms. And when Hope wakes up screaming in the night afraid she's fading away again Scott's there to comfort her. And when Scott develops a cold sweat and starts crying in his sleep, dreaming of his family dying as he floats helpless in the Quantum Realm, Hope’s there to pull him close and calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. if you want to find me on social media you can follow me @emmybanks234 on instagram or tumblr.


End file.
